Christmas With Jesse
by emmalilybear
Summary: Beca spends three days with Jesse over the holiday season...Fluff and cute moments between Beca and Jesse during their holiday, sophmore year @BardenU! I do not own Pitch Perfect!
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, if I did, I would not be writing this, I would be having my way with Skylar Astin in Paris right now. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!_**

Christmas with Jesse

Chapter One

I finished packing by putting my laptop in its bag; I doubt I would have enough free time to think up any new mixes, but it was worth bringing. I looked at the clock on Kimmy Jin's side of the dorm, it was 9:12, and if you asked me way too early to be ready for the day. In the next three minutes my boyfriend would be barging through my door, suitcase in hand. As if to read my mind, Jesse came in abruptly, yelling, "Beca! We're late! We're gonna miss the train!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jesse, you set your watch 20 minutes fast, remember?" He took a deep breath and sighed relief. For a very easy going guy, he was really high strung right now. "Baby, are you okay you seem really stressed." My eyes went wide, "Are you scared…crap, do you not want me coming with you? I totally don't have to if you don't want me too!"

He took a step forward and grabbed both my hands, intertwining them with his. I looked into his deep, dark baby blues, love was immediately taken over by worry in his eyes. "God, no. Becs, I cannot wait for you to meet my family! They are going to love you, just like I do..." He paused, looking down as if he wanted to confess something but was too embarrassed.

"What is it Jesse? I can handle it." He looked back up to me.

"Umm…it's just that…" He mumbled, still looking down. "I'm just afraid that my ex-girlfriend is going to be there…"

I cocked my head to the side, confused, "Why would she be there, Jesse?"

"Let's sit down for this." He said, as if to begin a long story.

We sat down on my bed right next to my duffle and laptop case. "Okay, shoot."

Jesse looked me straight in the eye, "So there was this girl, Abby, we've lived next door to each other for as long as I can remember and once we were in high school we tried to start dating and it didn't go so well. It was so weird, she was my best friend but we fell under the peer pressure of our friends and tried it. I wanted to end it, it was like kissing my sister, it felt wrong. She didn't though; want to end it I mean. Also, our families were such close friends that whether we were dating or not we still did game nights and holiday parties together and I'm just nervous that she's going to try to pull a move on me which I really do not want, especially with my girlfriend there and ugh, it's just annoying!" I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"

Don't worry, if she tries to pull a move, I'll knock her out." Jesse smiles at me, instantly warming my heart. He puts his hand on the back of my neck guiding me to his lips. As I close the space between us, all I can think is how lucky I am to have him in my life. Unfortunately, I'm the first to pull away. "We have to get ready to leave."

Jesse chuckles, "Oh, ya, you're right." He looks behind him at his suitcase thrown on the floor. "Can't miss our ride back home."

* * *

We get off the train 6 hours later, exhausted, even though I slept most of the time on Jesse's shoulder. I'm completely caught off guard when I see three people screaming and waving our names, holding up a sign, reading 'Welcome Home Beca and Jesse!' written in huge bubble letters. Jesse grabs a hold of my hand and has me nearly jogging with him to these people. After Jesse hugs these people he steps back, "Guys, this is _the_ Beca Mitchell." He says proudly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Beca, this is my mom, Carol, my dad, Scott, and my younger sister, Emma." Mrs. Swanson immediately pulls me in for a huge hug.

"Oh, Beca, it's so great to have you! I hope your folks don't mind that we're stealing you away for Christmas." Mind? They don't even care. My dad and Shelia are in the Bahamas and my mom is at her weekly boyfriend's house. I doubt they'll even call me on the actual day. It was either this or sit in my dorm all week.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I say with a smile and it was true. I hug Emma and Jesse's dad, Mr. Swanson offers to take mine and Jesse's bag as we walk into the parking lot to the car. It's snowing furiously outside, guaranteeing a white Christmas. We hop into the Honda, me, Jesse, and Christina squish into the back for the twenty five minute drive to the house my boyfriend grew up in.

As we pull in to the driveway of a classic, beautifully old mansion, I gasp, "Your house is gorgeous! I can't believe you grew up here." I look over to Jesse, who is beaming with excitement, clearly happy to be home again. We all quickly run from the car to the house in attempt to avoid get covered with snow as much as possible. Mr. Swanson unlocks the front door, into the foyer, we all pile in. If you think the house if awesome on the outside, just wait until you're inside! It was out of a magazine,

"Home, sweet, home! It smells like cookies." Jesse was practically bouncing up and down.

Ï giggled at his giddiness, "You're such a nerd." The effect this boy had on me was remarkable.

"Honey, why don't you and Beca put your stuff down in your room and get ready for dinner."

"Okay, Mommy." I smiled, what a mama's boy this kid is. We walked up the stair case and took the first right. He opened the door and my immediate reaction was to laugh. There were trophies everywhere with music notes on top, also covering up the star painted walls were posters of all the best scored and sound tracked movies of all time, this couldn't be anybody else's room than my wonderful boyfriend's.

"Oh, baby. Jesse, this room is so…Jesse." I say as I set my bag on his twin bed with a navy blue comforter, attempting to hide Star Wars sheets. I'm not fooled that easily.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He then put his hands up in protest, "Take it or leave it, Beca." He said, with a huge smile on his face. I turned around to kiss him, after tasting the sweet sugar taste of his lips, he pulled away, "Beca, you're cheeks are rosy and cold." I smiled, taking off my navy blue peacoat and grey knit hat, letting my brown locks free from the cover. He took off his grey coat and the Santa he hasn't taken off till now, when I saw him take off his shoes I followed his moves. Suddenly his face was in my neck, his arms secured around my waist, I rolled my eyes, "You are so beautiful," He whispered into my neck.

"You are such a cheeseball."

"You love it." I could feel his smile on my skin.

"You're right, I do love you." It wasn't the first time I had said it but they weren't words that came out of my mouth every 20 minutes, unlike Jesse who was always saying it- never expecting anything back. Jesse turned me around and immediately pushed his wanting lips on mine. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. Jesse was a great kisser; he had the ability to forget absolutely everything but the feel of his smooth lips that always taste like sugar, he then swiped everything off his bed onto the floor. Suddenly I'm lifted off the floor and pressed down into Star Wars sheets by his body weight.

I pulled away giggling, "Jesse, is this a trap to get some on your childhood bed?"

He continued to kiss down my jaw to my collarbone, attempting to go lower, "Why, is it working?"

"Babe, your parents and your sister are down stairs, waiting for us right now." He frowned, realizing that sex right now probably wasn't the greatest idea.

"You are probably right," I raised my eyebrows at him, of course I was right. "Your cheeks are still rosy but they're not so cold anymore." I blushed, I would never admit it but I was a closet sap, especially with Jesse. He sat up, pulling me with him, "Come on, let's go eat."

We held hands, walking into the kitchen; the granite covered island in the center was full with every ingredient ever needed to make pizza. "Tonight, I figured we can just do something fun, before we stuff ourselves at the Christmas Eve dinner; tomorrow." Mrs. Swanson said. "So Beca, you and Jesse can make one, Emma and I will make one, and Scott will make one and…" She was about to continue as I noticed the fourth ball of dough when a man in his late twenties came through the slider carrying a toddler and a woman whom he was holding hands. "You guys are late!"

"Chill out, Ma, we made it, didn't we?" The little boy was immediately taken by Carol.

He looked very happy to see her, "How's my baby?" She cooed.

"Nana! Guess what? I can walk now!" The little boy said.

"I heard, Rye Pie! Show me! Go walk to Uncle Jesse," We all observed the little boy waddle over to Jesse, how was crouching on the ground at his height. When he got to Jesse, he scooped him up, showering him with kisses, the toddler constantly giggling.

"Ryyyyannnn! How's my favorite little nephew?" Ryan just kept laughing; Jesse was really good with kids. Jesse pulled away from Ryan's face, resting him on his hip, "Beca, this is my brother, Derek, his wife, Lanie, and this little guy here, Ryan. Guys, this is Beca, my girlfriend of about nine months." Derek and Lanie walked over to me and each pulled me in for hugs. Derek had the Swanson dark baby blues with slightly reddish hair. Lanie's hair reminded me of Aubrey's curly blonde locks with warm chocolate orbs. Ryan had inherited Derek's eyes and Lanie's hair.

Ryan was suddenly launched into my arms, "You're pretty." He said in his little baby voice.

"Aww, thanks Ryan." I smiled down at him and tickled his side a little causing a fit of giggles.

He happily cried, still laughing, "Aunty Beca, stop! That tickles!" An extremely awkward silence fell over the room. Damn, this kid was smart.

**Jesse's POV**

Everybody gasped, shit…I hope Beca's okay with this is only two after all. Then she did the unexpected. First: she giggled. Second: she went along with it. Oh my god. "So, Ryan, how old are you?"

"I'm two!" He showed her with his fingers while being latched onto her hip.

"Really? You are such a big boy, aren't you?" She congratulated him while frivolously tickling his side. He squirmed with excitement, screaming high pitched giggles, filly the room with smiles. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple whispering,

"I'm so glad you're mine."

I noticed her million watt smile as Ryan waddled over to my mom yelling, "Nana, Aunty Beca called me a big boy! I'm a big boy!" Everyone in the room laughed at how excited he was.

* * *

After making pizzas we were sitting with my family in the living room watching old Christmas movies, Beca had her legs thrown over mine on the love seat, my arm wrapped around her. Derek and Lanie went to put Ryan to bed, they were staying for the three days Beca and I were. Her head suddenly fell more heavily on my shoulder and her breathing got deeper, "I think Beca's asleep so goodnight everybody." There was a chorus of goodbyes as I carried Beca up the stairs, bridal style. Once we were in my room I laid her on the bed and went into her bag, once I got some sweatpants and a shirt I started pulling off her jeans and shirt, putting the pajamas on her. I could tell she had woken up but she didn't protest, or even open her eyes. I changed myself and slipped us under the covers, holding her close to me, "I love you", I whispered into her neck.

"I love you." She said quietly before us both drifting off again.

**A/N: So that was Day 1 and this will be a three-shot, this is also my first story. I have to go back to school tomorrow so I will try to update ASAP…***ONE REVIEW = ONE VIRTUAL HIGH-FIVE!*** **


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. I wish I did but I don't. Or Star Wars.**

**A/N: I practically screamed when I got all of the notifications for your favorites/follows/reviews! I'm so appreciative…I went back today and reread story, I realized there was a lot of mistakes so I'm sorry, especially with the whole Christina thing…that was weird I was watching Parenthood at the time so I'm sorry. Also, I realize Ryan should have been walking but I'm still young and don't know very much about children…make up whatever excuse you choose for reason why he just started walking. Enjoy this chapter, it's really long! Love, Emerson**

**Chapter 2: Day 2 Part 1**

It was the Christmas Eve dinner and I couldn't find Jesse anywhere. I walked into his room to find Abby straddling him, their tongues shoved down each other's throats. "Oh my god!" I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, crying. I cannot believe Jesse would do this to me. Once I was on the sidewalk I realized that I was stranded in a place that I knew nothing about. I walked down the block when I came to an intersection, my dad and Sheila pulled up, _how the hell did they get here? _I got in the car, balling my eyes out when a truck smashed into us.

I sucked in my last breathe and opened my eyes.

I could feel the weight of someone pressing into my back; I looked at the pillow to be met straight in the face with Darth Vader's helmet. Jesse must have sensed my wakefulness, I turned around and accidently banged foreheads with him. "Why, good morning, my beautiful girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Good morning, yourself." Suddenly the content of my dreamed rushed back to me. I violently shot out of bad and mumbled quickly, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

I shut the door of his personal bathroom, connected to his bedroom leaving Jesse utterly confused, "Umm..okay…" I started undressing and turned on the shower, once I'm in I hear the door opening and then Jesse popped through the curtain, "What's wrong, Becs?" He said sternly.

"The fact that you're in my shower right now! What are you doing? Get out!" I didn't want him to see me like this, not the fact that I was naked, because we've showered (to save water, of course…) before but because I wanted to sort out my dream alone, not with him here.

"Beca, there is no way in hell I'm letting you close off to me. Tell me what is going on." He looked angry and clearly wasn't going to be told no.

Fine, if he wants to play this game, so be it, "I had a bad dream." He's wearing a look of anticipation, waiting for me to continue my story, "You were…doing…_stuff_…with your ex…"

He pulled me in for a hug, "Becs, I would never, _ever_ do _anything _to hurt you. _Ever._" I nodded into his chest.

"Thanks, J." He smiled; I only called him that when he did something special or when he made me really happy.

"You're welcome, baby." He looked down at me, she knew he loved her so vulnerable and free of makeup which was only at this time. "Oh and when I was talking on the phone one day with my brother, he put Ryan on and I was referring to you as Aunty Beca while talking to him."

I gasped, "No, you didn't!" I slapped his chest softly and he faked a hurt look, then the look turned into a gaze, straight into my eyes like it was a blind person seeing the sun for the first time, "Stop looking at me like that, you weirdo." Jesse smiled brightly and I threw some bubbles from the shower gel that was on my shoulder. He swiped it off and put a dab on my nose, I scrunched my face and removed the small pile with my hand.

"Share the water, Becs." I moved over and he joined me under the showerhead, soon enough we were in a full- blown make out session. Suddenly I was really glad we weren't wearing clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Jesse," Carol said.

"Shit." Jesse breathed. "What, Mom?"

"Emma's track meet is in thirty minutes if you guys wanted to join us; Derek, Lanie, and Ryan are coming too."

"Yupp, sure, okay. Please leave my room, Ma. Now." I was trying hard not to laugh and Jesse was annoyed at his mom for cock-blocking him. I turned off the shower once we heard Jesse's door close.

"Sorry, if you don't want to go, we don't have to I just wanted her to go away." He apologizes as we wrap towels around ourselves.

"No, it's fine." I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag. I put on underwear and leggings and my UGGs, I don't care how non- Beca these things were, they were unbelievably comfy, along with a grey v neck shirt and Jesse's treble maker jacket. I decided to go with minimum makeup and put my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I looked over to Jesse who was wearing Barden University sweats, some old Nikes and a plain black tee shirt. We looked each other up and down and went down stairs to be greeted by the whole family, including Emma; decked out in all her track gear sitting at the kitchen table. There were a stack of blueberry pancakes in the middle of the table with fruit and orange juice. Jesse and I sat down and helped ourselves to food.

"Alright, kiddos, eat up quick! We can't be late!" Scott hurried. Ryan came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Aunty Beca, are you and Uncle Jesse gonna come wid us?" He was just too god damn adorable and his baby voice was undeniable.

"Yes, we are, little man and we're going to have so much fun watching Aunty Em!"

"Yay!" he squealed.

"Beca, you are so good with kids!" Carol said.

"Oh, thanks." I said while swallowing. "I used babysat _a lot _growing up, I had to pay for all my music equipment." I confessed.

"That's cool. I think one time Jesse said something about you doing something with music. What do you do?" Lanie intervened.

"I'm really into making music, I take songs that have similar chord progressions and match up down beats to create a new bass line that blends the songs together. It's awesome and sometimes I'll sing them myself or Jesse will sing, really anyone of the Bellas and Treblemakers will sing for me if I want them to." I blushed.

"It's because she is so good at it." Jesse brags and I blush even more. I playfully hit his arm,

"Stop it." I murmur to him.

"Beca, that is _so_ awesome but _I'm going to be late_ so let's hop to it!" Emma says hastily, being a typical sixteen year old.

Emma had Jesse's heart, she put every effort she had into something she did and was just a plain old friendly person that reminded me so much of her brother. And she was flying, her feet carried across the track at an unnatural speed. I wasn't too sure what kind of race she was doing but it was awesome, everyone was up on their feet cheering for her. Ryan was on Jesse's back; one hand holding on around his neck and the other was on my shoulder, holding on like if he let go he'd never see us again. It was quite cute, actually.

"Go, Aunty Emmy!" He screamed as they gave out trophies for their final meet of 2012. Emma came up to us, sweaty and tired, ready to go home and shower but Carol had other plans. We all went out to an old fashioned ice cream parlor to celebrate, even though it was about 25 degrees Fahrenheit outside we still all ordered, who can deny Carol? I got a small peppermint on a sugar cone that Jesse decided he wanted most of, and not get anything for himself. Everyone else put in their orders and we all sat down at a bunch of tables pulled together. Before Ryan was done with his kiddie sundae, Carol had us up and out when she freaked about not having enough to prepare and cook for the Christmas Eve dinner party.

Once we were home Carol, Scott, and Lanie went into a zone where they wouldn't talk to anyone but each other. Ryan started to get antsy, like any typical toddler would after sitting around the house all day. Derek spoke up, "Jesse, do you and Beca want to take him outside to play in the snow?" Jesse and I were lounging on the couch while Emma and Derek set up the house with mistletoe, tinsel, and candles.

Ryan came waddling through the room; his hands in the air, "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" He screamed jumping on top of us, "Aunty Beca, can we pwease go pway." He gave me the adorable puppy dog face.

"Yahh, pwease, Aunty Beca." Jesse gave me the same look, though on him it looked ridiculously hilarious.

"Okay," I sighed, giving in to the cuteness of these two boys.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. I wish I did but I don't. Jason Moore.**

**A/N: Here you go weirdos. I was up all night writing this for you guys so I hope you like it! It's epiphany day! Amen! If you read my profile you would know that I'm very religious. So ya, here you go, I love you awesome nerds! Every email I get saying someone has read my story and liked it a tear threatens to escape my eye. You guys make me the happiest girl ever. Marry me? Kisses, Emma (Emerson is my birth name btw)**

**I did my best to edit, please no judgy! **

**Chapter 3: Day 2 Part 2**

"Okay," I sighed, giving in to the cuteness of these two boys. They both shot up from the couch pulling me with them. Ryan had his snow pants and boots by the door, but Jesse and I went up his room to get some of our own. Luckily, I had brought boots and a coat but Jesse gave me one of his old pairs from middle school, which I found hilarious because they fit like a glove. As we trudged downstairs, Emma was helping Ryan put on his gloves and hat, Jesse and I did the same and before I knew it we were jumping in the front lawn in the snow, laughing. Ryan was still little so we couldn't do a snow ball fight but Jesse suggested to make a snow man.

"Becs, you roll the medium one, Ryan; can you roll the head? And I will get the big one." Jesse said, prepared with a Santa hat, scarf, and a carrot, we just had to find some rocks under all the snow. Jesse and Ryan immediately started rolling; I just sat and admired their teamwork. Ryan couldn't get his started so Jesse came up behind him and rolled the starting ball with him. All sudden I was taken to place, picturing myself having a future and a family with this remarkable man in front of me. He looked over to me with a crooked grin that made my heart melt little by little, "Well, are you going to watch or are you going to help?" He asked teasingly.

I ran over to them and leaned over Jesse who was on Ryan; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his freezing cold ear revealed from his hat. "Aunty Beca, dis is hawd."

"Well, bud, me and Uncle Jesse are going to help you." He smiled brightly at me. Jesse and I finally got a small mound going for him and we went to work on our own. Half way through mine, Jesse and Ryan were done.

They were waiting around for me, lounging in a huge snow bank on the side of the picket fence. "Need help there, Million Dollar Baby?"

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows, "Are you doubting my abilities, Jesse?"

"Look, Becs, just admit it, you want my help." I huffed and turned back to him. I shot him a quick glare to be met with a toothy grin. "You're cute when you're determined." I was almost done with the body, perfectly smooth and at a perfect size. I stood up straight, put my hands on my hips and looked down, proudly at work when I felt something hit my butt. I turned around and looked down at my butt; which was covered with snow; clearly from a snow ball.

Jesse was suspiciously turned around; whistling as I threw right back at him. He gasped, "Beca! Why ever would you do that?" He said slyly. I smiled at him.

"You are such a weirdo! You know that?" My smiled got bigger and he ran to me and threw me down, him on top. I quickly rolled us over, if someone was going to be in the snow; it was him. I was barely touching the ground, my body so much smaller than his, yet we fit together perfectly. "Jerk." I muttered. We stared into each other's eyes before going into a small, loving kiss. We pulled away, smiling hugely like idiots. Ryan plopped down into the snow next to us.

"Uncle Jesse, Aunty Beca! We need to put the snowman togedder!" He whined to us and we laughed.

"You are right, Ry. We do. Aunt Beca came and tackled me from nowhere!" I rolled my eyes and pushed him more into the snow. Jesse rolled us over stood up, and then reached down to pull me up too. Once I was up, I picked Ryan up to his feet. We carefully rolled the balls to the middle of the lawn to the left side of the house. Jesse; very gently put mine on top of his.

"Uncle Jesse, can I put mine on top?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, bud! Beca can you pick him up? And then Ryan will grab the ball and I'll help you guys put it on as the head." Jesse gave me instructions and I nodded, picking up Ryan from behind, placing my hands under his arms. He reached down to grab the ball very carefully, and super adorable.

"You got a good hold on the ball, buddy?" He nodded and I lifted him up in front of my face, Jesse guided us to the snowman and Ryan place the snowball where it belonged.

We all cheered, "Yay!"

"Time to decorate!" Jesse exclaimed; I was still holding Ryan as Jesse handed him the Santa hat. Ryan put it on and I placed him in the snow. I grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around its neck. Ryan and Jesse had collected rocks for the eyes, mouth and buttons when I was rolling the body; they placed those on. I grabbed the carrot and stuck it in its face with force. We all stepped back when Jesse yelled, "It needs arms!" Ryan gasped and had a shocked look on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him, he was so innocent and young. Jesse ran over to bush next to the fence that was uncovered with snow and had lost all its leaves; he pulled two limbs off and handed one to me. We walked over and stuck them in its sides. The door opened with Carol peeking through the door.

"Oh, my darlings! This is great! I'm going to get my camera! Do. Not. Move!" Soon enough she was back outside in front of the snowman with a camera, the sun was setting and giving off good light. I scooped Ryan up and went to the right side of the snowman, Jesse followed, placing his arm around my waist. We all smiled as Carol took a few pictures of 'Ryan's first snowman!' "Alright, kids come inside, we have to get ready!" We followed her lead into the house.

Lanie greeted us at the door, "Come on, baby, you need a bath!" Ryan squealed as they walked upstairs. Jesse and I took off our gear and we retreated upstairs as well.

"You're awesome." He said as he closed the door. His hand moved around my neck to cup my jaw and he kissed my nose, I tilted my head up and kissed him on the mouth. We stood there for a couple minutes, soaking the feeling of each other in. Jesse's hand was in my hair as the other was exploring my back. One of mine was caressing his jaw and the other squeezing his shoulder. Our tongues battled for dominance unceremoniously.

Unfortunately, I was the first to pull away, "I have to take a shower, baby." He nodded, our foreheads pressed together.

"Mind if I join you? To save water, of course." He flashed me a crooked grin.

"Yes. But, no funny business, we only have a certain amount of time."

Twenty minutes later we were back in Jesse's room. I slipped on some underwear, a bra, and skinny jeans. Jesse was wearing khakis while still being completely shirtless when he threw me a singing red lump of thread. I opened it up from the folding and started to laugh nervously, "Jesse? What the hell is this?"

He looked at me; completely serious, "That is your sweater, well my old one but you are going to wear it tonight." I looked at it; it was bright red with a green collar, cuff, and bottom lining. Along the lining were little jingle bells, that's why it made noise when he threw it. In the middle was a woven in picture of three elves with a jingle bell on the tip of each hat.

I laughed at him, "What makes you think I would where this?"

"Surprise! Each year we have a Christmas Eve party. An ugly Christmas Eve sweater party. Do not worry, everybody in our family wears one." I laughed and pulled it over my head. I put it to my nose hoping that it would at least smell like him. It doesn't; it smells like a closet.

"Hey, J… where is your cologne?" I asked him.

"Becs, why would you want this?" He said holding the bottle of some Burberry fragrance bottle.

"Because, if I'm gonna wear _your_ sweater, than _I'm _going to smell like _you._" I said to him like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Okay, if you really want to." He replied, wearily. He came over and sprayed some on my chest, laughing. Once he was done I stepped closer, my sweater to his bare chest. I kissed his cheek and lingered there, teasingly.

"Get dressed, lover boy." I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge as he strutted toward me. I looked up innocently, "What?" He took the opportunity to kiss me hard on the mouth before walking away to put his sweater on. It was a cranberry color with an image of Santa sitting in his sleigh with his reindeer flying; going around his whole torso. He twirled for me and I cat whistled.

"You know there is a competition for best sweater."

"Of course there is!" I exclaimed, not surprised, I love this family so much. I put my hair back into a ponytail and did my makeup. Jesse waited for me so we could walk downstairs together. We got half way down the staircase when I realized I forget something in my bag. I kissed Jesse's cheek and told him to wait for me downstairs. He didn't question but was confused, letting me retreat nonetheless. I went into a pocket in my bag I grabbed the gifts. Lanie, Emma, and I had gone shopping earlier; we snuck away while everyone was sitting at home, before the cooking/decorating/snowman making frenzy. Lanie made a big deal of me not buying anything for her and Derek. I got Ryan a shirt that says 'My Aunt and Uncle Rock!' and there was a guitar on it and I had already made a mix CD for Emma the week before we came. Jesse and I had both decided to chip in with Lanie, Emma and Derek to get Carol and Scott a cruise trip in the Mediterranean Sea. What I was really excited for was what I got Jesse; it was tickets to see a special premiere of The Breakfast Club in theaters for one day only. Then when I was out shopping I saw a tee shirt that said 'Help! I'm in treble!' which I couldn't resist getting.

I walked downstairs to casually slip the presents under the tree when I saw them all sitting there and everyone was in their own ridiculous sweaters. Before they noticed me I went into the living room and placed the gifts under the tree. I walked in the kitchen where they were lingering around the food, ready to dive in. They all laughed as I came in the room. "Lookin' good, Beca." Derek remarked, I stood next to him and rolled my eyes as I playfully hit his arm.

The doorbell rang; Carol rushed to the door to greet the incoming people. Soon I was introduced to Jesse's Aunt Anna, Uncle Rick and their daughter, who was mine and Jesse's age; Suzie. Suzie seemed really nice, she had straight dark hair and Rick being Scott's brother, she had the Swanson's blue eyes. Throughout the night I learned that she was a freshman at Harvard and was really down to earth.

Twenty minutes later a man, woman, and a girl my age walked in. The girl had bouncy, blonde hair and hazel eyes, minimum make up and was super- model tall. I was soon introduced to her as Abby Waters. She shot daggers at Jesse's arm around my waist, as I was half on top of him on the love seat later that night. We were all gathered in the living room making small talk while Carol prepared the table with Emma. Ryan suddenly ran over to me and climbed up our legs, "Aunty Beca, are we gwonna open pwesents yet?" I noticed Abby almost do a spit take with eggnog when he called me Aunty.

I smiled down at him, "Not tonight, buddy. We have to wait for Santa to come and the when he gets here you'll be sleeping but when you wake up there will be so many presents for you to open!" His expressions grew with excitement with each word that I said.

He quickly jumped off me and ran to where Derek was, "Dada, when is Santa gwona be hewr?

"Later, Ry." Derek replies; scooping him onto his lap, placing kisses on his face, I smiled at them.

"Dinner is ready!" Emma cried from the other room. We all shuffled in, taking our seats that were labeled by her moments ago. I was seated in the middle of the side of the table between Jesse and Emma. Abby was directly across from me. We all served ourselves ham, sweet potatoes, green beans, lasagna (weird combo, but strangely delicious), and wine for everyone but Emma.

Of course, people started talk by asking Jesse and I questions and obviously Abby had the courtesy to go first. "So, Beca, how long have you and Jesse been together? I've known him my whole life." She says promptly.

I try to play nice, "About nine months we've been together but I met him on the first day, freshman year." I replied hoping for Jesse to intervene and back me up.

Jesse, thankfully, butts in, "Well, I would say we've been together for a year in four months because, now Beca will try to deny it, but she was secretly into me ever since I first serenaded her before actually knowing who she was."

I laughed, "I do deny it, actually."

"Well if it matters any, I think I loved you from the first verse." He turned my head and he kissed me. Most people cooed, not Abby. She looked beyond pissed.

"Thanks, cheeseball. I love you too, nerd." He kissed my cheek and I put a green bean in my mouth to keep people from directly asking me more.

Dinner continued, fairly normal, yet uncomfortable with Abby staring at Jesse and I's intertwined hands; swinging between the chairs. Right before dessert the Water's and the Swanson's went to other family parties and soon enough and my Swanson's were done cleaning and relaxing on the couches, talking. The more time I spend with these people the more I love them. Scott stood up suddenly, "Derek, Jesse, drum roll please." They both banged on their knees. "It is time to vote for the best ugly sweater! Carol and I nominated our top three and they are, another drum roll, Lanie, Jesse, and Beca! Would you lovely family members please stand in front of the fire place, please?" The three of us went to the front. Lanie's sweater was matching with Ryan and Derek's', each of theirs were navy blue with a snowman while it was snowing, each was labeled 'MOM', 'DAD', or 'BABY'. Lanie won though because the snowwoman was classically hilarious.

Scott continued, "You three cannot vote but we will! Oldest first, who votes Lanie's?"

Derek and Carol raised their hands, "Love you, Mama." Derek exclaimed.

"That's two. What about Jesse?" Ryan raised his hand and Jesse knelt down to high-five him.

"No one else? That's one. What about Beca?" Scott raised his hand, as did Carol and Ryan. "Looks like Beca wins!"

"Yay! Aunty Beca!"

"Wait, what? You can vote more than once?" I questioned.

"Scott, Ryan and I can but not the young adults." Carol reasoned.

I shrugged, who was I to question the rules? I won after all. I got the prize of love and honor. I smiled, that's all I could ever ask from this family.


	4. I Know You Hate Me For This

Hey guys, so I love your reviews and I'm so appreciative! I just wanna let you know that

1. I'm looking for a beta.. so I have a text if you are willing to take it, its to see if we're compatable. PM me for the test before Jan. 11

2. I PM the people who post my favorite reviews so that would include

A. Tips- you get what I mean.

B. Specpific details on what you thought.

C. If I find it intriging, that's up to you.

3. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

4. I want to write a story of Beca and Jesse from graduation all the way until their children. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5 Day 3

**I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY FAMILIAR REFERENCE I MAKE.**

A/N: Hello my fellow acabitches. I hate author's note as much as the next girl but this is here to say THANK YOU! I don't know where I would be without guys! So, I got my beta but I appreciated all the offers 3 And I'm outlining the next story, I'll post a link for it on this story so keep an eye out for it the first week of February, because I have mid-terms. Ugh.

So this activity is something I love to do at my lake house and this chapter is very closely related to my family and our Christmas activities, Enjoy loveys!

This has taken so long as I'm ridiculously sorry but I practically wrote this in math, my writer's block was cleared with the help of isoslces triangles, and in English I finally found the title and summary to my new story but it's a surprise and you guys are all really gonna like it!

Chapter 4: Day 3

Ryan had just finished opening all his gifts; he personally woke everyone up this morning but jumping on us. He caught Jesse and me in a very compromising cuddling position, nothing major but still enough for him to question. His response was, "Are you guys like mommy and daddy?" Derek and Lanie got a lot of shit from us on that. There were still a couple of presents under the tree, ones that weren't brought from Santa.

Emma started by opening hers from the family after unwrapping an iPad and some room decors. She unwrapped my CD, labeled, for Emma, enjoy, Beca. "Oh my gosh! Beca, is this made by you?" I nodded and she smiled widely, "Yes! Thank you so much! I've had to steal them off of Jesse whenever he comes to visit!" I laughed and smiled.

"I really hope you like it!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Beca, of course, I'll like it! I've absolutely loveddddd everything else and I didn't even know what I was listening to." She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma then came over and hugged me which was nice but extremely awkward because Jesse and I were on the love seat and she became face to face with her brother who was smiling like a dork. Emma continued to open her presents and I didn't pay much attention because, she loved everything. Everyone smiled brightly when Emma tossed Ryan a present that was the tee shirt.

Soon we were done when Emma handed Carol and Scott the manila envelope stuffed with tickets, brochures, and other travel things. "This is nonsense, I wanted nothing but all of you guys here." Carol sternly said to us.

"Ma, just open the freakin' envelope." Derek instructed, sassing right back, something tells me they used to butt heads a lot growing up. Carol huffed and rolled her eyes, dumping the contents of the envelope onto her lap. She started crying, Jesse nestled his chin into the space were my neck meets my shoulder. Carol was still sobbing with joy.

"Stop crying, Mom. We know how long you've been wanting to do this." Jesse calmly said to her. She shot up and pulled Scott with her.

"Stand up if you contributed to help pay for this." She looked mad and everyone stood up scared, except for Ryan who was playing with a new toy. Carol looked at each one of our five faces and started crying, "I have the best kids ever! Everyone, get over here, now." She pulled us in as we cautiously walked towards her, not knowing what to expect. We were all met with a giant group hug and a kiss on each one of our foreheads.

Half an hour later we were all sat down for breakfast of French toast and eggs. As all the food was inhaled, there was a line formed up the stairwell filled with eight bodies of sweatshirts and pajama pants. We made our way into our room and right before Jesse shut our door Scott yelled, "Don't you all shower at once or two out of the three people showering will get cold water!" I laughed.

Jesse pulled me close to him, "We're going to bed for a while. He carried me bridal style across his room to his mattress. "My queen, the thrown awaits you."

"Why thank you kind sir." He gently placed me under the covers, normally I would have made a snarky comment to his fancy accent and the way he was treating me; I couldn't. I was way too high on the love I'm surrounded with, being in this family. If I had known that Jesse's family was like this before I would've stayed here all summer with him. It's an amazing feeling having a group of people that loved you. I know, this is only my third day being here but I feel that strange sense that I've been here all along and this is where I want to stay.

"You are strangely happy, this morning. May I ask why are you ever so cheerful, my fun-hating Million Dollar Baby?"

I was faced towards him and we were staring into each other's eyes, "I love you." I blurted out, it was true, and I did love him, more than anything, in this world. I just smiled at him and he gave me the cheekiest grin ever.

"Not as much as I love you, Becs." We soon fell asleep gazing at each other, saying those three words that made my butterflies flutter over and over again.

I woke up again, refreshed and smiling. A feeling of dread came over me; I was so _not_ ready to start this day of travelling from house to house, meeting family member after family member and anyone else who associated with the Swansons.

I groaned inwardly at the thought and Jesse caught it, whispering into my ear from his position behind me, "What's wrong, baby?" He questioned while snuggling closer to me in our spooning position.

"Nothing, just mentally preparing myself for the day ahead of us…" I trailed off into mumbles.

"Why? It's not like we're going to do anything big." He shrugged calmly.

I flipped around, highly confused, "What do you mean?"

He raised his left eyebrow at me, "What did you think we were gonna do?"

"Umm, I don't know, visit your family." I said with an eye roll, clearing stating the obvious."

"Nope." He popped the 'p' casually, "There is only _one_ place we're going."

"Oh," my eyes shot down to our intertwined legs, "I just thought we were going to go from house to house all day…" I muttered.

"Don't worry, Becs, these are my favorite people in the whole world, you're gonna love 'em. And it's not until two and it's..." He checked down at his wrist watch, "noon right now. So it's that one house and we are going to." He stopped suddenly and run his fingers along his mouth as if he was sealing them shut, "Never mind. It's a surprise!" He gave me another cheeky grin.

My mouth set into a straight line as I cringed and my eyes went from wide to almost closed, "Jesse Swanson, you _know _I _hate _surprises."

"Yupp, I know." He paused dramatically, "And, you are probably gonna kill me but you'll do it and you'll like it." His tone reminded me of when he gave me a speech on the first day we really met, at the radio station. He was telling me that once he was a treble that I would be begging on my knees to just consume a minute of his time. I turned back around before he noticed me smiling at the ridiculously memory.

Jesse and I took a shower, with lack of funny business because we had to be fast. We both threw on our underwear and slid on jeans. Jesse put on a blue button up and a black sweater over it. As I had on skinny jeans, a red long sleeve and a grey cardigan. I blow dried my hair and did my makeup, not as heavy but still normal. We got on our shoes and with our coats in hand we trudged down the stairs, Ryan, Lanie, and Derek in tow. Everyone was piled in the foyer; there was a mess of coats, shoes, hats, scarfs and gloves going around. Why do I have the feeling that Christmas day is always this chaotic? The weirdest thing is that I was part of it, the chaos, it felt completely normal. We formed a line out the door and unceremoniously piled into two cars, Derek and his family in one and Emma, Jesse and I with Carol and Scott in the other.

That's when I got a text from my mom, it read, "Merry Christmas Beca! Xoxo Mom." I rolled my eyes and sighed sadly, of course, only a text, not a call, _a text_. Jesse squeezed my hand as he read the message over my shoulder. I put the phone in my pocket and I shoved my face into Jesse's neck. He patted my hair, he was my safe haven, and the nape of his neck was my favorite part of his body besides his mouth, of course. His neck was warm and soft, and it smelled like him, well of course it was part of him, but the smell of his skin there did something to me that I couldn't put into words, it's just the feeling of happiness was all I could conjure up. "It's okay Becs." Jesse said softly, that's when I realized tears were about to spill from my eyes." I quickly nodded and blinked to make them disappear before a very awkward car drive conversation with the rest of the family.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a very suburban looking house; it looked warm and comforting, I saw Jesse grinning in anticipation. I learned soon enough that this house belonged to Anna and Rick, who I was familiar with from last night. When I walked in Suzie pulled me into her arms for a hug, as did Anna and Rick, I was acquainted to Brian, Suzie's fiancé, that couldn't make dinner last night but also Adam and Rachel who couldn't come either, Rachel was Suzie's sister, Her and Adam had three kids, a fourteen year old Evelyn, a thirteen year old boy Jack, and seven year old sister, Gracie. They were just as nice as the people they shared genes with.

Our coats got taken and everyone seemed to be lounged on the couch, watching television while Lanie, Rachel, Anna, Rick and Carol were in the kitchen. Evelyn, Jack, Gracie were playing with Ryan on the floor, I got the impression that they didn't see (Ryan) their third cousin very often. Rachel seemed sweet, like her sister. And her husband, Adam was just as funny as kind. Brian was as funny as Adam and was very tall compared to Suzie who was smurf- short. All of Rachel and Adam's kids had very strong personalities. Evie- Evelyn was sassy and confident who was welcome to anyone new, she was probably liked by many at school. Jack was shy but once he opened up he was hilarious and obnoxious, as Evie put it. Gracie was a mix of her brother and her sister; she was shy yet had her sister's outrageous spirit.

The beautiful thing was Adam and Brian both called Anna, Mom and I could see why, Anna was one of the sweetest women in the world, next to Carol who was a bit more sassy than sweet but I could tell these sister-in-laws were close. I pondered to myself; I wonder if Lanie and I will be like that? I smiled at the thought. Lanie also called Carol: Mom and I wondered if I could too, I guess that if you have that sense of such immediate family you can.

As dinner was still cooking, Emma, Suzie and I were talking about random things at the kitchen table. Emma rotated from Suzie and me, to Ryan, and to Evie. Jesse, Derek, Scott, and Jack were playing pool in the basement below us, Jesse was considering not going, not wanting to leave my side but I pushed him to go downstairs with the boys. I think I would be okay up here. I smiled to myself, it wouldn't leave my face this family warmed my heart and I could feel 'family Beca' as I like to call my personality that comes out with the Swansons, Wilsons (Anna and Rick), soon to be Kendricks (Suzie and Brian), and the Smiths (Adam and Rachel).

Anna called, "Dinner's ready!" It was a buffet style; you got a plate and silver wear then prime rib, which was apparently tradition between the men of the family, than all the sides. Everything looked amazing; cooked to perfection. We one by one all took seats in the dining room and said Grace, led by Scott. We all dove in. The first couple minutes were full with groans about how good the food was.

Evie, Jack, Grace, and Emma talked about school and their presents. Anna and Carol were in a deep, hushed conversation about what was happing in the Hollywood star's lives. Derek, Jesse, Brian, Adam and soon Jack were in a conversation about cars and Suzie, Rachel, Lanie, and I were talking about school and the kids. Ryan was just sitting there, making cute little comments about the conversations going on around him. Jesse played with my fingers the whole time. I guess news got around fast; because I was clearly the newest member of the family and nobody asked Jesse and I questions, which I was completely grateful for. Somehow between Rachel, Adam, Derek, Lanie, and Jack a conversation blew up about the zombie apocalypse. Suddenly everybody was throwing in comments in about how they would take over, when, where, why, and how would you defend yourself?

"I would probably make Jesse and Benji pull out they're novelty light sabers and fight the zombies off for me." As my comment came out of my mouth everyone got silent and they started laughing; hard. I was laughing myself and Jesse looked at me, feign hurt. Suddenly, things got serious.

"And dear," He said exaggeratedly, "What's to happen if the zombies get me?"

I shrugged, "Wait," I paused and cocked my head, "Is Benji still alive?"

"No, because the first time I almost died he nobly gave his life for me." Jesse argued.

"Well, what did _you_ do when Benji died?" I raised my eyebrows, challenging him.

"I heroically picked you up and promptly ran away from the brain-eating creatures." He used hand motions to reinforce his point. I tried not to laugh; everyone seemed the same way, thoughtfully listening on our crazy nerdyness.

"Oh," I took a breath in and held my chest, "Why kind sir, thank you! What would I do without you?" I exclaimed to him. The conversation ended with Jesse giving me a look and grabbing the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away smiling, yet fifty shades of red when I remembered everyone was watching us.

Most people finished their dinner after that but not until Evie looked down at her plate at sighed outwardly, "God? What is wrong with my family?" She muttered, but it was clearly made for everyone to hear. That earned a heart filled chuckle from half the people in the room and the other half sighing, saying, something along the lines of 'I don't know' or 'I wish I knew'. I just smiled because I loved this weird family.

Dessert was delicious and everyone slowly left the table to put on their coat, it was about 5:30 and the sun was setting on the small pond behind the Wilson's house. Jesse pulled me to the front door where our boots, coats, hats, and everything else was. Soon everyone was joined with us, walking out the back slider, onto the small porch. We walked down the stairs, to the edge of the pond. I saw Emma, Evie, Jack and Gracie rush onto the pond, sliding their feet.

"Are they crazy? They're gonna fall!" I cried at Jesse as all the adults and Lanie holding Ryan made their way to the middle of the pond. "You are crazy if you think I'm going out there." I said as he dragged me further to the edge of the pond.

"Beca, come on, have some faith. We do this every year." Jesse tried to convince me.

"Nope, Jesse, you're crazy." I continued to look over him shoulder at his family on the ice. I cringed.

"Becs, I really didn't want to have to do this, but if this is what it's come to. I will." Suddenly I was being lifted off of the ground and thrown over Jesse's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing?" I wailed at him, lightly punching his back as we made it over to his family.

"You, Beca Mitchell are going to go ice sliding with me and the rest of family that adores you." He said matter-of-factly.

"So help me, God, Jesse if you don't put me down right now I will not touch you for a week." I said sternly, I felt him stiffen his shoulders.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He set me down in the middle of the pond. Everyone cheered as I was placed on the ice.

"Yay, Aunty Beca", Ryan slid over to me and grabbed my hand. I picked him up and rested him on my hip. I noticed that Carol, Scott, Rick and Anna were sitting on fold-up chairs they placed on the ice; as were Lanie, Derek, Rachel and Adam. Brian, Suzie, and Emma were playing with the kids beside them.

Jesse leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You are still crazy, you all are but that's what I like about you." He kissed me on lips and pulled away smiling.

We ended the night all in chairs, I was sharing one with Jesse, sitting on his lap, his arms were wrapped around my waist and his breathe was being released into my neck every time he breathed out, giving me the shivers. Derek, Brian, and Adam had started a small fire in a metal fire pit _on the pond_ which freaked me out, but they all had assured me that the pond was a giant ice cube; not planning on melting for another month or two. Everyone was sitting, enjoying each other's company and warmth. I wanted to live in this moment forever.

"I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Jesse breathed as he kissed from my neck to ear.

"Me too." I whispered to him, turning around to kiss him.

A/N: The End! Sorry it took so long, keep in touch! I hope you liked this.


	6. ITS UP

IT'S UP AND IT'S CALLED INFATUATION GO FIND IT LOVIES

I APPRECIATE ALL THE FAVORITERS FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS AND PMS ON THE STORIES AND JUST ME I LOVE YOU A CA BITCHES SO MUCH

MUCH LOVE XOXOX EMMA

GO FIND IT!


End file.
